Written For Him
by Elric-Chan
Summary: Shuichi couldn't help but feel like Yuki's latest novel had been written about the two of them. One problem: Yuki wasn't speaking to him. [shuichixyuki fluff]


**Disclaimer: It just shatters my heart into a million pieces to have to say that I don't own Gravitation.**

**Ooh... my second Gravi fic, I believe, and it had to be a ShuichixYuki one, most definitely. I remember thinking that I should write a Gravitation fic when I went to Anime Punch! 2007. There was a panel called "Your Favorite Anime Sucks", and basically you would shout out an anime and a group of con chair members would shoot it down horribly (completely jokingly, of course).**

**Gravitation was shouted out, and the man on stage said:**

**"Shuichi wants to get raped, and that's stupid."**

**So we all laughed our asses off. Anyway, now that the memory of that is filling my brain, enjoy my fluffer-nutter shonen-ai ficcy!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_"He loved him more than anything. He felt the desire to have their lips meet, to kiss away the anguish from the boy's tired, silken skin, and to make love to him."_

**_WRITTEN FOR HIM_**

Shuichi stared at the pages of the book in front of him.

_"Looking at the boy made the man feel weak in the knees. His heart pounded at the very sight of him."_

This was Eiri Yuki's latest novel, one that had begun to spark controversy with the public, for it was a romance novel that involved two males.

Shuichi had been the first to buy the book. He craved anything that had come from Yuki's mind, because at the moment, his blonde lover wasn't speaking to him. Something had happened, and he had stopped coming to visit, stopped calling, stopped communicating with Shuichi completely.

Was he mad? Did he need a break? Did he stop caring? Shuichi couldn't stop asking himself these questions. Just when he felt that he and Yuki were finally growing closer to each other, the blonde had fallen away.

And yet... and yet he couldn't help but feel as though the book had been written about the two of them.

_"It was the boy who loved him. The man had fallen for him in the process of trying to push him away, and he finally came for a kiss that ended too soon. Thoughts raced through his head, thoughts of their bodies together in peaceful bliss as the pleasure would cycle through them when they made love for the first time... he could only imagine."_

Shuichi blushed at the book's open nature. Considering himself to be the boy and Yuki to be the man, he read as though this was what Yuki wanted to happen.

_"His lips claimed the unprotesting younger one's as he slipped the shirt from his small frame, his hands taking in the skin that lay exposed for him. The boy moaned as the man's hands slid lower, over his abdomen and down the pant line."_

Shuichi stopped short. Yuki had never written a sex scene in any of his novels before. His body tingled. He was... reading porn... about himself. His eyes jumped down a few paragraphs.

_"The boy gave an exhausted sigh, his body radiating with the burning aftermath of intercourse, feeling the man's form draped across him."_

Shuichi blushed harder. His mind racing, Shuichi left his room, and stepped out the front door. He knew where Yuki lived, but he hadn't dared go there since the man had left him. Now it seemed too important not to.

_"I love you."_

Shuichi hesitantly raised a fist and knocked gently on the door.

Time stood still as Yuki opened the door. His eys swept over Shuichi, the book he held in his hand, the way his body stood in a tentative manner, the clothes on his slim body. Shuichi looked at him with apprehensive eyes, and Yuki pushed open the door.

_"I love you, too."_

Shuichi followed him down the hall, sitting in a chair as Yuki sat down on his bed. The silence burned as Yuki stared out the window.

"Yuki... I..."

"You've come wondering about the book... Shuichi?"

It stung to hear his name from Yuki's voice. Shuichi had longed to hear it again, he loved the blonde's voice, but it was still so painful.

"Yeah..." Shuichi blushed. "It just seems like... you and me."

Yuki surprised him by turning around and smiling.

"You haven't finished it, have you?"

Shuichi looked up.

"Well, I just read to the part where... well... I don't know if I've finished."

"Look, then."

Shuichi eyed him once more, and flipped back to the page he had left off. His cheeks tinged again upon seeing, and he heard a light chuckle from Yuki. The last line was "I love you, too." He turned the page to see a small author's note.

_**"For Shuichi. I love you."**_

His eyes suddenly brimmed with tears as he looked back up to face Yuki again. The blonde smiled in a comforting way, and Shuichi rose. He moved numbly to the bed, where he was welcomed into Yuki's arms.

"I'm sorry, Shuichi... I feared I was beginning to love you too much."

"What?" He looked into Yuki's eyes.

"I do love you, too much for my own good, and I couldn't overdo it all at once. I'm too old for you, and-"

"No you're not!" Shuichi sat up quickly, the tears rolling angrily down his face. "You... you bastard... leaving me and making me worry... because you thought you were... were too old!" He burst out in a fresh wave of tears, throwing himself back down on Yuki.

"No, Shuichi," Yuki said, cradling the boy's sobbing form. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" Shuichi cried to Yuki's chest. "You only hurt me by leaving!"

"No, you misunderstand again," Yuki said, with a soft chuckle that hinted at perversion. "I meant actually hurting you."

Shuichi's tears ceased flowing, and he thought for a moment.

"Physical pain?"

"That's right."

"But... but what physical pain could you cause me...?"

Yuki pulled him closer, lifting his chin for a delicate kiss. Shuichi clung to him, his entire body heating up at the feel of Yuki's lips. Too long it had been since he had been kissed so tenderly, and by the man he loved so much.

He yelped as Yuki's teeth bit down on his tongue, and he pulled away.

"Do you understand?"

"You're going to bite my tongue and hurt me?" Shuichi said, and Yuki laughed at his tear-stained, confused face.

"No, Shuichi... there are other ways I could hurt you."

Shuichi's mind jumped back to the book.

"He was so afraid of hurting the boy. He knew that the boy would scream when he entered him, would whine with each passing moment until his climax, and that was what scared him so."

Shuichi looked into Yuki's eyes again, crimson burning on his cheeks.

"You meant... _sex_?" His last word was a whisper.

Yuki smiled, pulling Shuichi down with him as he rolled over on the bed. He cuudled him close in his arms.

"Not now."

"Yuki..." Shuichi, lying for the first time in his lover's arms, still slightly ruffled from being flipped over. "Do you really think you would hurt me?"

"I said I was too old, didn't I?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well..." Yuki said in amusement. "I'm bound to be bigger than you."

Shuichi snorted, sitting up, and looked down into Yuki's bemused eyes.

"We'll see about that!"

"Yes, I suppose we will, won't we?" He smirked, and pulled Shuichi down by the shirt collar, their lips meeting again. All joking gone, the kiss was soft and passionate.

"I love you," Shuichi breathed onto Yuki's lips.

"I love you, too, Shuichi." And their lips came together once more.

_"The force that brought them together was like gravity... and there was nothing they could do to stop it."_

**_OWARI_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: I believe once I called myself a big ball of fluff. I stand corrected.**

**I am one huge, gigantic bag of fluff.**

**Cotton balls and pillow fuzz aplenty.**


End file.
